


Breakthrough

by shiggydabi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Demigods, F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Greek Mythology - Freeform, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiggydabi/pseuds/shiggydabi
Summary: Lance is the son of poseidon without knowing it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> paladins and parents
> 
> lance - poseidon
> 
> keith - ares
> 
> Pidge - athena
> 
> Hunk - hephaestus
> 
> Coran is a sentar & Allura is a leiutenant of the hunters of artemis
> 
> post credit to pngpotpies on tumblr

Lance Mcclain 

As a kid, i grew up living with my mother and never knowing how my father is and i didnt exactly ask about him until i was about 8 or so. I was curious one day so i had asked my mom about him and this seemed to make her kind of sad but happy at the sametime. "He was a generous man.. Wealthy, beautiful, nice, caring, and just overall he was a good person..", she sighed and i could only try to imagine what he looked like. I wondered if he had white hair like i do, wondered if he had blue eyes like i do?

That night, i dreamt about what life would be like if he was still around and if he and my mom were married. They were only secretly dating because he was such a wealthy man and didnt want to deal with rumors. My mom never really told me what happened to him, she just said that he was here one day and gone the next; it didnt make sense to me and it still doesnt today but i never pressure her to tell me more incase i might accidentally make her cry.

Sometimes i wonder what to ask and what not to ask, like i wonder if i should ask my mom about these marks under my eyes or why my hair is white or why i have blue eyes. I figure i should save those questions for another time or wait until the day i try to find my father. I havent given up hope that he's out there somewhere... and wherever he is... i hope he lives with us so mom can get rid of her dumb boyfriend... i dont like the way he treats me and my mom. We aren't his servants like he likes to think.

Sometimes at night, i even pray. Pray to god or the gods that i'm not so sure exist due to all the horrible things that have happened in my life. But i pray. I pray that my father is somewhere out there alive and well. I pray that he finds my mother or me and that he comes back home to have a real relationship with the both of us so that stupid smelly Gabe leaves and never comes back. Gabe is not my step-father and he never will be.

None the less, i sigh and then lay back down in bed and fall asleep to be ready for the next day.


	2. Part 1, The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its short and im bad at writing

Lance mcclain

Years later, i’m off at some dumb boarding school where i can only see my mom on the weekends, winter, spring, and summer break. I was only sent here in the first place because the principal at my old school obviously had it out for me! But i guess it didn’t help i got into a fight with some dumb kid the first day there all cause he called me a freak… although in my other defense, i don’t know how the boy suddenly got all soaking wet from the sink in the bathroom.

But anyways, i was forced to go on this dumb field trip to a zoo today. I didn’t even wanna go because there’s a big exam in latin in a few days, but on the bright side my best friend Hunk is with me today and he will hopefully help me make this fun and help me study afterwards. I’m just happy that it’s almost summer so that means i can finally go home to my mom and i can have fun with her even if dumb smelly Gabe is there. 

But anyways again, back to reality because Mrs.Haggar is currently throwing daggers my way with her eyes. I still don’t know why this teacher doesn’t like me, but then i remember that Nancy Bobofit is her favorite student so it actually does explain everything since Nancy pretty much has it out for me for some reason… But my favorite teacher, Mr.Coran is currently speaking and leading the group so i guess i should listen. “This is my favorite animal. Although he may not seem all that special, he has good reflexes and is amazing with speed.”, he was talking about a bald eagle that looked like he had been here 100 years and was ready for death. Me too bird.  
“Now let’s move on to lunch and then we’ll get on to the reptilian section.”, he walked us to a fountain in front of the zoo with a few benches and plastic tables you’d see in a school cafeteria. Ugh this day just seems to keep on getting more and more boring and we haven’t even been here for very long. “Hey Hunk do you wanna go look at the reptiles?”, i asked with excitement. Hunk is really the only friend i have here and in general because other people have bullied me or just laughed at me along with the bullies. I don’t know why they think i’m such a freak but one day when i make it big i know i’ll prove them wrong. “Sure, just please don’t tap on the glass when you’re not supposed to this time..”, he kind of frowned but i chuckled anyways and shrugged before we walked over to the reptiles section.

We were watching a few snakes slither around while others were asleep and it was kind of calming for me because it got all my attention although it’s sometimes hard for me to focus on one certain thing due to my ADHD. “Do you ever just wish you could be a snake? Like you don’t have to do anything other than eat, sleep, shed, and go to the bathroom. It must be easy being a snake.”, i sighed although Hunk looked cautiously at the snakes as if one of them had murdered an ancestor of his or something. I just decided to shrug it off until Nancy and her two dumb little minions came by us and started laughing. It made me angry but with Hunk putting his hand on my shoulder, he couldn’t even hold me back but it reminded me that i need to control my anger. Hunk usually helps me with that because he reminds me that i need to think of my mom and how it would break her heart if she had to put me in that one school where i can never see her. I could never do that to her.

I sighed as Hunk and i walked back over to the group and i took out a little sandwich bag with a turkey sandwich inside of it. This was probably my favorite sandwich; turkey with lettuce and mayonnaise, it’s so good. Before i could even take a second bite of my sandwich, Nancy came over and swiped the sandwich from me, making my anger rise back up once again. “What a nice sandwich you have here. Did your mommy make it for you? Oh wait, you haven’t seen her in a long time. Oops?”, Nancy and her minions all chuckled, making my anger rise again and all my blood rushed to my face.   
“Percy… don’t… your mom…”, Grover warned me but i couldn’t hear him over how angry i was. “Oh, is little Percy gonna cry? Awww.”, She giggled in an evil way and i can just feel myself getting angrier and angrier to the point where i see her laughing and the next thing i know she’s all soaked into water fountain but i don’t remember pushing her and i don’t think i did. It was like the water just pulled her in…  
“Ugh! Lance pushed me in the water!”, then Mr.Coran looked at me then Nancy in a concerned way until Mrs.Haggar growled, pointing to me then to in front of her as if to tell me to go there. I walked over to her reluctantly but she didn’t say anything, only walked away, so i assumed she wanted me to follow her. I looked back at Hunk and he looked kind of worried and scared too. Way more than i did.

Mrs.Haggar brought me over to the reptiles and i instantly started speaking before she said anything, “I-i didn’t mean it! please don’t kick me out, I really don't wanna go to that school where I have to stay year-round and I wont see my mom- please she has a shitty boyfriend and he treats her so badly and she would be so devastated if she lost me a-and I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t see my mom! plus in fairness I was provoked by her- and and-", she cut me off with a noise that sounded like a shriek. It hurt my ears a lot. “Enough! Lanceous McClain! You have committed a crime and you must pay for it!”, she started turning into something that was even worse than what she currently looked like. It was a big bird with black feathers and human head with bird wings and feet. I was so scared that I backed up and was up against the glass of a snake exhibit until Mr.Coran came over in his wheelchair and brought out a pen. Are they all crazy or something?! 

“Innocent until proven guilty.”, Mr.Coran said before uncapping the pen and it suddenly turned into a big sword. Woah!   
“Guilty until proven innocent!”, Ms.Haggar shrieked and I covered my ears before her shrieking made me go deaf.  
“But in his case, he is guilty without a doubt!”, she shrieked in pain as Mr.Coran suddenly stood up and slashed her right wing. What the hell is going on?! I was so confused as to what's going on but I didn't feel brave enough to speak out loud yet and ask.

Then, suddenly there was a flash of light as everything turned bright and the last thing I remember seeing before blacking out is Ms.Haggar disappearing.


End file.
